finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Highwind Tycoon
Alexander Highwind Tycoon is a character from Final Fantasy V. He is the king of Tycoon and the father of Lenna and Sarisa. His speech is credited to King in the Anthology release, and King Tycoon in the Advance and later releases. Profile Appearance King Tycoon wears long, flowing blue robes along with blue chest armor and pauldrons edged with gold. He wears a winged helmet reminiscent of a Dragoon's, with a visor that covers his eyes. His hair is covered, but his short beard and mustache are dark. One piece of Yoshitaka Amano art depicts him holding a spear or scepter, although he does not participate in battle during the game. Personality King Tycoon is a dutiful man who puts the best interests of his kingdom and the world above his own needs and unhesitatingly risks his life to protect others. He passed on the values of devotion and self-sacrifice to his daughter, Lenna. King Tycoon is a loving father although he can be stern. Although he is an important character in the game, how he thinks and acts generally are unclear, as he is most often seen during crises. Story King Tycoon was twice bereaved. His daughter Sarisa was lost at sea when she was five years old while they traveled to find a treatment for the queen's long illness. The king was forced to admit the only cure for his wife was to kill their wind drake, Hiryu, to extract medicine from its tongue, something she refused to consider. She passed away sometime before the Crystals began to shatter, leaving him a widower. King Tycoon is the guardian of the Wind Crystal, a responsibility he takes more seriously than the other monarchs of Crystal-bearing kingdoms; he does not use a machine to extract power from it as they do. When he senses a change in the wind, he travels to the Wind Shrine on Hiryu to examine the situation, but disappears afterward. Lenna goes searching for him but the king is not heard from again until Lenna and her new friends, Bartz, Galuf and Faris travel to Crescent, where they learn King Tycoon was seen floating through the air over Karnak and the Desert of Shifting Sands. The party spots him in Gohn, where he behaves strangely, playing a game of cat-and-mouse with them. The king lures them into a trap and makes them fall into what would become the Catapult. The party finds King Tycoon in the Ronka Ruins, still behaving strangely, and snapping at his daughters. The party obeys his instructions and kills Archeoaevis, not realizing it is the guardian of the Earth Crystal. King Tycoon attempts to kill the party afterward, as he is being possessed. Krile appears and snaps him out of the enthrallment, revealing the king had been under Exdeath's control, and probably had been since his disappearance. With his wits restored, King Tycoon is overjoyed to see that his long-lost daughter, Sarisa (now going by the name of Faris), is alive and well. Their reunion is cut short when Exdeath, now freed from his seal, appears in the ruins and sends the crystal shards to attack the party. Tycoon draws the shards' attack and is mortally wounded. With his last words, he implores the party to protect the world and apologizes to Faris for not being a better father. He implores her and Lenna to keep each other strong and asks Bartz to protect them before succumbing to his injuries. When Bartz, Lenna, Faris and Krile follow Exdeath to the Interdimensional Rift to stop him from taking control of the Void, King Tycoon's spirit, along with the spirits of the Warriors of Dawn, appears in the the Rift to suppress Exdeath's control of the Void when he uses it on the party. He speaks to them one last time after they defeat Neo Exdeath, saying the world still needs them. Other appearances Final Fantasy Artniks FF5 King Tycoon R+ L Artniks.png| Final Fantasy Trading Card Game KingTycoon TCG.png| Gallery FFV-amano kingtycoon.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. FFV King Tycoon's Helmet Sprite.png|King Tycoon's Helmet. King_Tycoon_and_Lenna.jpg|King Tycoon accepts his wife's fate. Warriors of Dawn Ending.jpg|King Tycoon's spirit in the ending. Etymology Trivia * King Tycoon is the only known "Highwind" in the series who isn't clearly a spear-wielding Dragoon. He is never seen fighting so it is unknown if he is or was ever a Dragoon, even considering his draconic helmet. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy V Category:Kings de:Alexander Highwind Tycoon pt-br:Alexander Highwind Tycoon